The Ancient Cavern
*Must have completed Lyra's Monster List near the whirlpool, which requires you to have defeaten these monsters before: **Mithril Dragon (Otto Godblessed training) **Brutal Green Dragon (Otto Godblessed Training) **Bork (What Lies Below) **Black Dragon **Evil Chicken (Recipe For Disaster) **Dagannoth Mother (Horror from the Deep/Blood Runs Deep) **Me (Lunar Diplomacy) *Must have defeaten the Barrows Brothers *Must have defeaten one boss in the God Wars Dungeon (solo or in a group) *Must have completed Otto Godblessed's Training. |kills = *Mithril dragon x 2 (level 112) *Brutal green dragon (level 105) *Garote (level 302) *Confused Hero (level 138) }} Walkthrough Talk to Lyra and she will give you two items, A list of monsters that you must have defeated before and an Ancient Key. Once you have defeated everything on the list talk to her again about the monsters she had asked for you to defeat. She will then tell you to go to every bank in Falador, Varrock, Lumbridge Castle, Draynor, Taverley, Warrior's Guild and Edgeville and talk about the Pieces of the Blade. Once recovered all pieces return to Lyra and give her them, she will create an Unfinished Weapon. She will then ask you to enter the whirlpool in search of an Ancient Town run by the Ancient Tribe the Lors. Enter the Whirlpool and search the wall to the south-east of the Cavern to uncover a Rusty Lever. When you try to pull on the lever, a man will appear and tell you how to uplift the confusing curse. It will give you a list in what to beat inside the cavern. Go to the Mithril dragons and defeat two to obtain two pieces of Metal. Kill a Brutal Green Dragon to obtain Superheated Metal Pieces then attach the metal pieces together to create a Dragonkin Key. Go back to the man and he will tell you that a monster has cursed the cavern and whoever drinks from the lake will be cursed and confused. The man will teleport you to the main course. A wizard named Garote will say that he has trapped people here to create an army to destroy RuneScape. Garote will summon a level 138 confused hero to attack you. After you defeat him Garote will challenge you. He uses Ancient Magicks. Once you have beaten him he will flee deeper into the cavern. You will be teleported out and then told you have to go into the Forbidden City and see if the curse has gone. Go to Barrows and talk to the Crazy Old Man and ask him how to get into the Forbidden City. He will say that you will need a key that has been forged from the depths of the Cavern, which is the key you have. Now he will say these words, Enhalos Godwill. If you have beaten the Barrows Brothers he will trade you a teleport there for knowledge. Once you're there say the words and you shall be put inside. Speak to Larna in the long house at the top of the city about the curse, she will say that to lift the curse Garote must be defeated with the Forgotten Blade. Use the key Lyra gave you on the chest near Larna to obtain Blade Handle. Use pieces from the bankers on each other to create a blade. Use them on each other to create a Forgotten Blade. Go to the Wizards' Tower in the city and teleport using the portal to the Ancient Cavern. Now Garote is there casting a spell on the confused Barbarians which then you will interrupt him and then use the Blade's power on the Wizard to destroy him and uplift the curse. Pick up the Amulet of Dorada to teleport to the city anytime, or you can pull the lever to teleport there. Quest Complete! Reward *5 Quest Points *Access to the Cavern's Mine (Requires 70 Mining) *Access to the Ancient Cavern's Forbidden City. *Ability to wield an Ancient blade *200,000 experience in two skills of your choice over 60. *Ancient blade (Speak with Aldon with 90 Attack to receive one for 650,000 coins) *Mithril dragons can now drop these Rares: **300x noted runite bars **100 noted rune platebodies **50k nature runes *Access to fight Lor-Nom with 89 Slayer. Lor-Nom (level 120) - Tribal Beasts from the cavern that drop items such as: Draconic Visages, Uncut Onyx, Amulet of Fury, Dragon Platebodies, etc...